In the case that dirt is partially attached to the cloth product to form stains, compared with the overall washing of the cloth product, it is generally intented to only wash the stain portion from aspects of a decontamination effect and operation efficiency. As a device capable of partially washing the cloth product, a stain removing system of non-patent literature 1 can be exemplified.
The stain removing system of the non-patent literature 1 is composed of a bottle body for accommodating a detergent, and an absorbing sheet. A pore for supplying the detergent is formed in the top of the bottle body. The stain removing system can beat the stain portion with the top of the bottle body in such a state that the absorbing sheet is abutted against the bottom. The detergent is supplied to the stain portion by using the beating action. The supplied detergent is penetrated into the cloth product, and is absorbed into the absorbing sheet together with the dirt constituting the stain portion.
However, such a stain removing system of the non-patent literature 1 requires a hand holding the bottle body to move up and down rapidly, so a problem of hand fatigue is present.
On the other hand, a patent literature 1 discloses a stain removal device which can spray a solvent to the stain portion of clothes by pressing a switch and can remove the dirt from the stain portion of the clothes together with the solvent through attraction generated by a negative pressure of a fan. Since the solvent can be automatically coated to the clothes and the coated solvent can be automatically attracted (removed) by the stain removal device, the beating force does not need to be repeatedly applied to the stain portion manually, and the hand fatigue resulted from rapid movement of the hand does not happen.
However, since the structure disclosed in the patent literature 1 does not apply a physical force to the stain portion, time may be spent to remove the stains or the stains may not be removed completely, for example, when solid dirt hard to be mixed with the solvent is attached to the stain portion. Namely, the structure disclosed in the patent literature 1 does not have sufficient stain removing capability. In order to exert high stain removing capability, a structure capable of physically crushing the solid dirt by applying the beating force to the stain portion as disclosed in the non-patent literature 1 may be used. In addition, the structure disclosed in the patent literature 1 has a mechanism for spraying the solvent, the fan and the like, so the number of components is increased; and the device is easy to become large and is difficult to be produced into a portable structure.